fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 7
Ogień i Lód (jap. 火と氷, Ka to Kōri; eng. Fire and Ice) to siódmy rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Tak oto po trzech dniach, Adi i Pit stanęli na przeciwko siebie w pięknej klimatyzowanej sali hali Ichibukai, by stoczyć pojedynek racji. Ogień i Lód, dwa sprzeczne żywioły. Który z nich wyjdzie zwycięsko?! thumb|leftDragneel i Evans stanęli w dwóch przeciwnych narożnikach. Pit ubrany w swój czarny płaszcz z niebieskim puchem oraz Adi z założona na czole bordową z zielonymi płomieniami banderą. Obaj nie mogli się doczekać walki. Równo o dziesiątej, na miejsce sędziego weszła Asia. Jak zwykle miniówka spódniczka i mundurek wypchnięty przez piersi (autor chyba zapomina że to nie erotyk...). -Szanowni państwo zapraszam na Ichibukai pomiędzy Adrianem Dragneelem a "Biegunem Północnym" Peterem Evansem. -zaczęła spikerować Niki. -Pojedynek sędziować będzie nasza nieoceniona posiadaczka tytułu Dziewiątego Maga Klasy "S", Joanna Dahaka-sama! Jeśli wygra Peter Evans, Adrian Dragneel, Clara Williams oraz Drużyna Grilled Salamander dołączą do Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego. Jeśli wygra zawodnik Adrian Dragneel, Peter Evans dołączy do Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia. -Czemu Adi ustalił taki warunek? -spytała siedząca wraz z pozostałymi rezydentami na trybunach, Ami. -Cóż, cytując Adiego. -zaczęła Clara. -''"Emanuje czymś takim jak każdy w naszym Akademiku, to nie jest zły człowiek, on po prostu jest zagubiony."'' -Gotowi? -spytała Asia, na co dwaj Zabójcy Feniksów tylko skinęli twierdząco głowami. -ZACZYNAJCIE! -dała ręką sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki. -Czas Lodowego Feniksa! -wykrzyknął Pit po czym machnął ręką w stronę Adiego. Było to, to samo zaklęcie, którego użył podczas pojedynku z Kuju Kubaką. Polegało ono na uwolnieniu chłodnej energii Evansa, co pozwalało mu na natychmiastowe zamrażanie wszystkiego dookoła niego. -Czyżby kolejne błyskawiczne zwycięstwo człowieka, nie na darmo nazywanego Biegunem Północnym?! -stwierdziła Niki. -Wybacz, ale na tym świecie nie ma osoby, która uniknęła by mojego lodu. -powiedział dumnie Evans. -Jesteś Magiem Ognia, prawda? -Nawet ogień nie uniknie mojej mocy zamrażania. To ucieleśnienie paradoksalnej mocy feniksa. To prawdziwy Lód Feniksa! -Hahahahahahahahaha! -zaśmiał się Adi. Gdy opadła chłodna mgła, oczom Evansa ukazał się widok zamrożonej całej areny, wszystko skute lodem, wszystko poza Adim. -Cóż za niesamowity zwrot akcji!!! -krzykneła Niki. -Zawodnik Adrian Dragneel okazał się nie naruszony po ataku Petera Evansa, którym zwyciężył swój każdy Ichibukai! -''Uniknął tego?!'' -pomyślała Dahaka. -Co?! Jak?! -zdziwił się Evans, nie często zdarzało mu się spotykać osoby, które dały rade uniknąć Czasu Lodowego Feniksa. -Jak uniknąłeś mojego zamrażania?! -Uniknąłem? -zdziwił się Dragneel. -Ja go nie uniknąłem! Przyjąłem go na siebie! Po prostu na mnie nie zadziałał. Nie myśl sobie że jesteś jedynym władającym najpotężniejszą odmianą swojego żywiołu. Jestem OGNISTYM ZABÓJCA FENIKSÓW!!! -wykrzyczał dumnie Adi. -CO?! -zdziwił się Evans. Jednak po chwili na jego twarzy zamiast zdziwienia pojawił się uśmiech. -Hehehehehehehehe! Nareszcie! Ktoś z kim będę mógł walczyć na poważnie! -''Więc jest Ognistym Zabójcą FENIKSÓW!'' -pomyślał Luk siedzący wraz ze swoją drużyną. -Dobra teraz moja kolej! -uśmiechnął się Adi. -Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi wypuścił w stronę Evansa strumień czerwonych płomieni. -Trzepot Skrzydła Lodowego Feniksa! -Pit zaczął wirować lewą ręką, tworząc dokoła siebie średniej wielkości szpikulce lodowe, które zaczęły wirować i utworzyły tarczę wokół Evansa. thumbTornado Ognia uderzyło w Wir Lodu, rozpryskując się na wszystkie strony. Wydawało by się, że lód odparł ognisty atak, lecz jednak Pit dostrzegł coś co bardzo go zdziwiło. W kontakcie z płomieniami jego niektóre lodowe twory zaczęły się roztapiać. Adiego natomiast zszokowało iż nie mógł rozpuścić owego lodu w łatwy sposób jak to zazwyczaj bywało. -Naprawdę gorący płomień. -skomentował Pit. -Kurde, ale ten lód wytrzymały, to chyba jednak nie będzie aż takie proste. -dodał Adi. -Wow, najwytrzymalszy lód na świecie oraz najgorętszy płomień. -zafascynowała się Mei. -Więc to jest prawdziwa siła Zabójców Feniksów? Najpotężniejsza odmiana żywiołów jakimi władają? Adi naprawdę jest silny! -skomentował zafascynowany siłą kolegi, Dans. -Prawda, bez wątpienia są silni... ale obawiam się, że to nie jest prawdziwa siła zabójców Feniksów. -dodała Clara. -Co masz na myśli? -zaciekawił się Thanv. -''Rozumiem gdyby Adi pokrył się swoim silnym czerwonym płomieniem, by zniwelować atak Petera.'' -myślała Asia. -''Ale on nie zrobił nic... po prostu stał w miejscu. Czym więc jest prawdziwa moc Zabójców Feniksów?!'' -Koliber Lodowego Feniksa! -Evans stworzył z lodu kolibra wielkości człowieka, po czym wypuścił go w stronę Adiego. -Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi nie pozostał jednak Pitowi dłużny, zamienił swoją prawa nogę w płomienie po czym ją wydłużył. Stopę natomiast zmienił w "pazury feniksa" które mogły chwytać, ciąć i palić! thumb|leftDwa ucieleśnienia mistycznego ptaka w postaci ognia i lodu uderzyły w siebie z pełną siłą, niwelując się nawzajem. -Zgasił mój ogień?! -przeraził się Adi. -Roztopił mój lód?! -tak samo zdziwił się Pit. -Panie i Panowie!!! -krzyknęła Niki. -Coś niesamowitego! Pierwszy raz lód Bieguna Północy został roztopiony. -Adi nie pokrywa swojego ciała ogniem, on się w niego zmienia. -odpowiedziała Sakuya. -Czyli uważasz, że prawdziwą zdolnością Zabójcy Feniksów nie jest kontrola, ale bycie danym żywiołem? -podsumował Mati. -''Nie możliwe, włada tak samo zimnym żywiołem jak Mark?!'' -pomyślał Adi. -''Nie tak samo zimnym nie, aczkolwiek jest wystarczający by stłamsić moje płomienie...'' -O ej! Niezły jesteś! -powiedział Pit. -Mogę o coś spytać? -A, ty też! Wal śmiało. -odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Adi. -Czemu nie chcesz dołączyć do Eisuke-senpai? Z twoim talentem i jego możliwościami możesz bez problemu ukończyć Sakurę. Czemu chcesz bym dołączył do waszego akademiku? Dla mnie taki układ jest bez sensu. -spytał Evans. -Aaa! Bo wiesz ta akademia jest dla mnie tylko odskocznią! -uśmiechnął się Adi. -Co?! -Dołączyłem tutaj, ze względu na mojego mentora. Moim celem nie jest ukończenie Sakury, celuje w numer jeden! -Adi wskazał palcem do góry. -Czemu chce byś dołączył do mojego Akademika. Bo uważam że jesteś do nas podobny. Masz swoje marzenia, ale nie widzisz tego, że ten cały Kazami się tobą wysługuje. Myślisz, że będziesz mu potrzebny jeśli ze mną przegrasz? thumb-Skąd to założenie, że przegram? Od teraz postanowiłem walczyć na poważnie! -Pit zrzucił swój płaszcz oraz bluzkę, po czym zaczął się pokrywać, czy raczej zamieniać swoje ciało w lód. -''Całkowita przemiana w feniksa?!'' -zdziwił się Adi. -''Nie, nie przybrał postaci feniksa, wciąż ma formę człowieka. Widocznie żywioły o stałym stanie skupienia działają inaczej niż "lotne".'' -Wojownik Lodowego Feniksa. -powiedział Pit znudzonym głosem jakby wiedział, że dzięki tej postaci nie ma możliwości jego przegranej. Co za tym idzie pojedynek, który sprawił mu tyle radości zaraz się skończy. -To twoja najsilniejsza zdolność? -spytał Adi. -Tak jakoś wyszło. -odpowiedział Pit. -Wiesz jak byłem dzieckiem nigdy nie byłem fanatykiem ciężkiej pracy fizycznej nad sobą. Przez co nie jestem jakimś strongmanem. Aczkolwiek znalazłem sposób na obejście moich wszystkich ludzkich limitów. Zamrażając swoje ciało, zamrażam wszystkie swoje funkcje życiowe, poza umysłem, można stwierdzić, że teraz po prostu jestem niezniszczalną żywą zbroją. Mogę nie jeść, nie spać, biegać kilometry a nie odczuje ani trochę zmęczenia. Mogę podnosić ciężary dziesięć razy większe od siebie. Teraz jestem wojownikiem idealnym! To prawdziwa moc Zabójców Feniksów!!! -Wow. Niesamowite! -skomplementował Adi. -Ale nad tym niezniszczalnym, jeszcze bym się zastanowił! -powiedział Adi przygotowując się do kolejnego starcia z Evansem. Ich pojedynek teraz rozpoczął się na dobre! Obaj Zabójcy Feniksów ruszyli na siebie. Adi przez chwilę postanowił nie używać magii, chciał sprawdzić rzeczywistą siłę rywala. Szybko jednak się przekonał, że większość słów Pita nie były tylko przechwalczą gadaniną. Evans jednym prostym sierpowym, dał radę wybić Adiemu rękę z barku. -AAAAAAAAA! -wykrzyczał Ognisty. Adi natychmiast zaczął się regenerować. -Ostrzegałem! -oznajmił Lodowy. -A ja mówiłem, że radzę ci się zastanowić! -Adi wystrzelił strumień płomienie ze swojego łokcia, uderzając z kilkakrotnie większa siłę w na chwilę rozproszonego Petera. Dragneelowi w ten sposób udało się rozkruszyć rękę przeciwnika. -Oooo? -zdziwił się Evans. -Zbyteczny wysiłek... -ręka Lodowego Zabójcy Feniksów zaczęła się odbudowywać, wracając do poprzedniego stanu. -Szlak! -krzyknął Adi. -''Widocznie odbudowa ciał stałych, polega na tym iż po wykruszeniu, można stworzyć nowe. Bez wątpienia niesamowita zdolność.'' -pomyślał. -Zrozum, nie dostaniesz się na szczyt. W tej akademii są dziesiątki silniejszych od ciebie. -stwierdził Pit. -Zamknij się! -krzyknął wkurzony Adi. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi uderzył ognistą pięścią w Evansa. Pit jednak pewny siebie zablokował atak swoją prawą ręką. -Daremn... -Pit nagle się zdziwił. Jego ręka zaczęła topnieć, w efekcie czego zmuszony był do odepchnięcia Adiego, a następnie zwiększenia dystansu miedzy nimi. -''Naprawdę gorący ten płomień!'' -''Stopniał?!'' -zaczął się zastanawiać Dragneel. -''Dobrze, jest moje płomienie mogą stopić jego lód! Tylko jak to zrobić, nie dam przecież rady atakować bezustannie, O EJ CHWILA!'' -Adi rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, patrząc na zamrożone pole bitwy. -''Całkiem tu chłodno. Przystosował pole bitwy tak by osłabić działanie moich płomieni?! Walczę na terenie wroga i nawet tego nie zauważyłem! Skoro tak to muszę zmienić reguły gry, przystosować otoczenie do siebie. Tylko jak? I co potem?'' -Co jest poddajesz się już? -zapytał Pit stojący w znacznej odległości od Adiego. Nie atakował, wiedział że ogień Dragneela może mu zaszkodzić. thumb|left-''MAM! Moje najsilniejsze zaklęcie! Nie mam wyboru postawię wszystko na jedną kartę!'' -Adi się uśmiechnął. -Pieśń Księżycowa Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi otworzył szeroko usta. -Kolejny Ryk Feniksa? -Pit przygotowywał się na kolejny atak podobny do Ryku Ognistego Feniksa, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Najpierw arena zaczęła lekko drgać, by po chwili cała zaczęła wybuchać, rozrywać i roztapiać lodową skorupę, tworząc jednocześnie z areny pole bojowe idealne dla Dragneela. -Nie lekceważ mnie! -powiedział dumnie Adi. -Głąbie! Po prostu to zamrożę! -wykrzyczał Pit. -Czas... -Evans w tym momencie zauważył iż jego lodowa postać zaczęła się stapiać. -Co... co... CO?! -wykrzyczał Pit, który wiedząc iż może się stopić, rozkruszył swoją zbroję i wrócił do ludzkiej formy.. -''Bez wątpienia lodowa moc odtwarzania Evansa, jest niesamowita.'' -zaczął myśleć Kenta, który również oglądał Ichibukai. -''Ale na co ci ona, jeśli nie panujesz nad swoją lodową postacią i zaczynasz się roztapiać.'' -Ej dobra rada! -powiedział Dragneel wychodzący z płomieni. -Hmmmm? -zdziwił się Pit. -Nigdy nie mów nikomu o swoich słabościach. Akceptuj je, żyj z nimi, ale nigdy o nich nie mów, bo nie wiesz jak mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciw tobie! -Adi błyskawicznie wystartował z miejsca po czym zadał Pitowi, najmocniej jak tylko umiał, uderzenie gołą pięścią, wyrzucając Evansa poza pole bitwy. -Ichibukai Zakończony! -krzyknęła Asia. -Peter Evans poza ringiem! Zwycięża Adrian Dragneel!!! ---- Następnego dnia, po zwycięstwie Adiego. Clara i Adi odwiedzili siedzibę Grilled Salamander. -Naprawdę wam bardzo dziękuje! -powiedział Gilbert ściskając rękę Adiego. -A nie ma sprawy! -odpowiedziała dumnie Shiba. -O ej, ale to ja walczyłem! -wydarł się Dragneel na swoją towarzyszkę. -Czepiasz się szczegółów! -odparła. -Od teraz drużyna Grilled Salamander będzie waszym najlepszym sojusznikiem, w słońcu czy deszczu! -powiedział dumnie Jiru. -Super! -uśmiechnął się Adi. -Ale za dużo i tak nie zrobicie. -mruknęła cicho pod nosem Clara, po czym Adi szturchnął ją ramieniem. Jiru tego nie widział gdyż był zbyt zajęty napawaniem się wygraną Grilled Salamander. -O ej, a jak Pit? -spytał Jiru. -Wcale nie jest taki zły. Szybko przeszedł test Marii-San. -odpowiedziała Williams. -Kazami wylał go ze spółki, ale Evans się tym nie martwił. -podsumował Adi. -Wo gule to serio wyluzowany i zabawny gość! ---- Tymczasem popołudniu w Pałacu Księżycowych Płatków Wiśni, w jednym z pokoi na kanapie (po środku) siedział drugoroczny z dwiema dziewczynami. Jedna pierwszoroczna, a druga trzecioroczna. Chłopak ubrany był dość specyficznie, różowa koszula, niebieskie spodnie, filetowa bluzka w geparda oraz pomalowane na oliwkowo paznokcie. Dziewczyny natomiast były śliczne, długowłose, jedna blondynka druga brunetka. Ubrane jedynie w majtki i koszule (które i tak były rozpięte). -Eisuke-san! Eisuke-san! -wykrzyczał jeden z podwładnych, który właśnie wbiegł do pokoju. -Cicho! -wydarł się Eisuke. -Jestem zajęty! Przyjdź kiedy indziej! -Eisuke-san, ale to ważne! Jeden z naszych przegrał wczoraj Ichibukai! thumb-Aaaa, to... -Eisuke odkleił się od swoich towarzyszek po czym wstał z kanapy. Zdjął okulary po czym mocno zacisnął je w dłoni, okazał się być osobą o oliwkowych włosach i zielonych oczach. -Już się tym zająłem. Jestem Eisuke Kazami Dziesiąty Mag Klasy "S", nie obchodzą mnie przegrani! Interesują mnie tylko najsilniejsi! -Eisuke-san! Może warto byłoby zwerbować tego całego Adriana Dragneela. Mimo wszystko Biegun Północny nie był słabym zawodnikiem. -Owszem, ktoś z ich siłą mógłby zostać oficerem. -skomentował Kazami. -Ale cóż to się dopiero okaże, w końcu niedługo jesienny obóz. On o wszystkim zadecyduje! -Dimitriv! thumb|left-Tak? -powiedział wchodzący do pomieszczenia wysoki mężczyzna. -Przedstawiam państwu jednego z Pięciu Oficerów- Dimitriva Magellana! -powiedział dumnie Kazami. -Czy wezwał mnie pan, tutaj tylko po to by mnie przedstawić? -spytał leniwie Dimitriv. -Kykykykykykyky! -zaśmiał się Eisuke. -To jedyny pierwszoroczny który został oficerem! Dimitriv, podczas tegorocznego obozu treningowego, wyselekcjonujesz najsilniejszych! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire